1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drywall tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drywall tool wherein the same includes an assembly to accommodate a craftsman in a taping and scraping procedure relative to the construction of drywall or "sheet rock" type wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction and erection of various drywall organizations, a variety of tools are frequently required such as a scraping blade, a screw driver for the adjustment of projecting screws directed through the wall, as well as various cutting and measuring procedures associated with drywall construction. The prior art has provided various categories of multiple use tools and examples of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,258 to Stevens wherein a hand tool includes a file, a plurality of screw drivers, and a knife member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,913 to Lewis sets forth a tool utilizing an elongate shank with a plurality of tool members integrally mounted relative to the tool arranged in a cross-like configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,692 to Bond, et al. sets forth a tool for drilling and securing screw anchors to the wall, wherein the tool provides a drill tip for securement to a lower terminal end of an anchor, as well as a handle for mounting the anchor in application of sufficient force to effect the drilling and mounting of the anchor within an associated wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,533 to Brunett sets forth a further example of a multipurpose tool, including various tool structures mounted thereon particularly for use by aircraft mechanics to include screw driver fittings and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drywall tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.